Dessarin Valley
century DR. | name = Dessarin Valley | alt spelling = | aliases = | type = Valley | region = Savage Frontier, Northwest Faerûn| | size = | elevation = | depth = | capital = | largest city = Yartar | georefs = | demonym = | population = | races = Halflings, hill giants, humans, | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Foodstuffs (Grain, Fruit, etc.), Livestock | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = Yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | bodies of water = yes | forests = yes | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} The Dessarin Valley, also known as the Gateway to the North by its residents, was a valley region situated between the Sword Mountains and the High Forest. It was home to a diverse range of folk, although most inhabitants were either humans or halflings. The main industry of the Dessarin Valley was agriculture, and Goldenfields played a large part in the agricultural economy of the North. The Dessarin was unlike the rest of the Savage Frontier. While it was largely unsettled, comprising many scattered, remote villages and farmsteads, the valley was much safer that the surrounding area had been years past. Geography The region of the Dessarin Valley was bordered on the east by the High Forest and the Forlorn Hills, and on the east by the Long Road. Geographical Features ;Mountains and hills: * Dessarin Hills: These rugged hills held a number of ancient dwarven ruins and were home to orcs, ogres, and other fearsome beasts. * Sumber Hills: The badlands located on either side of the River Dessarin held a number of notable locations, such as the Halls of the Hunting Axe ruins and the Feathergale Spire in the Sighing Valley. ;Rivers and streams: The valley was named for the great River Dessarin, that flowed from the Evermoors in the Savage Frontier, to the Sea of Swords just south of Waterdeep. It was fed by a number of tributaries, including the River Surbrin, Horn Stream, Gaustar's Creek. ;Wetlands: * Black Maw Bog: These wetlands surrounded the area around and underneath, the massive Ilikur's Bridge. History In , the shield dwarf kingdom of Besilmer was founded. Besilmer was a very atypical dwarf kingdom, built above ground with fields and pastures to support it. For years, Besilmer flourished but then fell under attack by giants and trolls. This led to the construction of Tyar-Besil, an underground city. Besilmer fell a century after its construction. Ruins from the kingdom still stood as late as the 15 century DR, most notably the Stone Bridge that spanned the Dessarin River; and, although in poor condition, the ruins known as the Halls of the Hunting Axe. In the , the Knights of the Silver Horn discovered the ruins of Tyar-Besil. The knights set up strongholds in the ruins but came under attack by Uruth Ukrypt. This led to Dessarin Valley being dragged into the Orcfastings War, and the First and Second Trollwars. By the , all signs of human civilization had been wiped out. Around the , following the expansion of Waterdeep, a few small villages started to develop. This led to the founding of Red Larch, Yartar, and Triboar. Notable Locations Settlements ;Thorps: * Bargewright Inn: Though it began as a single boarding his, this settlement grew large enough to be targeted by the Zhentarim and fall under their sway. ;Villages: * Amphail: The village of Amphail was well known for the quality horses that were bred within. * Beliard: This delightful little village served as a marketplace for cattle ranchers from the surrounding areas. * Calling Horns: Like several settlements found throughout the North, Calling Horns grew from a single building to a thriving community. * Longsaddle: Home to the famed Harpell family, this small village fell under the protection of the Lords' Alliance. * Noanar's Hold: The isolated village on the edge of the High Forest was located within the region patrolled by the undead Hunt Lords. * Red Larch: This way-stop settlement was located on the Long Road, a ways north of Waterdeep. * Westbridge: The town that housed the charming Harvest Inn, was so named for its location to the west of Stone Bridge. ;Towns: * Goldenfields: Also known as the "Granary of the North", this massive temple-farm provided food for many settlements in the North. * Mornbryn's Shield: Located on the western edge of the Evermoors, this town was forced to regularly defend itself from the creatures of the swamp. * Triboar: This bustling crossroads town was the meeting place for many merchants that travelled along the Long Road or the Evermoor Way. * Womford: This small village featured a mill, a marketplace and riverside docks. * Xantharl's Keep: Named after a famous ranger of the North, this fortified village fell under the authority of the northern city of Mirabar. ;Cities: * Yartar: The member-city of the Lords' Alliance, was the commercial center of the region. ;Other: * Griffon's Nest: The ancestral mound of the Griffon tribe of Uthgardt barbarians was nestled within the northern Surbrin Hills. * Rundreth Manor: After it fell into ruin, this stone manse was taken over as the residence of "the Dark Lady". Landmarks ;Abbeys, Monasteries and Temples: * Scarlet Moon Hall: This refuge was home to the Scarlet Moon druidic circle. * Summit Hall: Originally founded by Samular Caradoon, this monastery served as the headquarters of the Knights of Samular. * Vale of Dancing Waters: Considered sacred to the dwarves of the North, this hidden valley housed the Shrine of the Tender Oath. ;Keeps and Towers: * Feathergale Spire: Home to the dashing, aerial-mounted Feathergale Knights, this tower offered a commanding view of the entire valley. * Rivergard Keep: Locates on the banks of the River Dessarin, this stronghold house bandits that operated under the guise of well-meaning mercenaries. ;Ranches and farms: * Anderil Farm: This farm was run by the half-elf Selwyn and his wife Maygan. * Dellmon Ranch: The Dellmon farm was quite successful and its namesake family were well known throughout the region. * Nettlebee Ranch: The Nettlebee clan of halflings raised cattle, sheep and ponies on their quaint little ranch. ;Ruins: * Halls of the Hunting Axe: These ruins were a remnant of the great dwarven realm of Besilmer. * Nesmé: Though it was once a thriving town, Nesmé fell shortly after the War of the Silver Marches. ;Bridges: * Ilikur's Bridge: This grand bridge spanned a stretch of wetlands along the Long Roach, between the Sword Mountains and Dessarin Hills. * Ironford: The surrounding village of Womford grew around this bridge, which crossed the Dessarin River at the Iron Road. * Stone Bridge: The great stone archway that crossed the Dessarin once connected two regions of the dwarven realm of Besilmer. * Zundbridge: While not as remarkable as the valley's other bridges, Zundbridge allowed for crossing of the Dessarin just south of Waterdeep. ;Roads: : Cairn Road • Dessarin Road • Evermoor Way • Jundar's Pass • Iron Road • Kheldell Path • Larch Path • Long Road • Stone Trail Appendix Appearances * Princes of the Apocalypse * Storm King's Thunder Further Reading * Gallery Dessarin Valley Map.jpg|''A map of the Dessaring Valley in 1491 DR highlighting additional locations.'' References Category:Valleys Category:Locations in the Savage Frontier Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations